I Won't See You Tonight
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Two-shot. Songfic for "I Won't See You Tonight" parts 1 and 2. Implied Rob/KF, rated for character death.
1. I Won't See You Tonight Part 1

**********************A/N: Songfic for _I Won't see You Tonight_ Parts 1 and 2. Implied Rob/KF**

******************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1)**

The most painful things in this world are usually emotional.

He would know. His boyfriend went through some of the worst pain that Wally hoped he would never have to feel.

Losing someone you care about hurt more than anything physical pain does.

Wally knew he'd never fully understand the pain Dick went through. The worst thing he's been through was the number of goldfish he won at some carnival dying within a day.

That couldn't compare to losing your parents. It just couldn't.

And what was probably the most painful thing about it was that Dick was so young when he lost his family. He was old enough to understand the concept of death… but, it was still too soon for him to lose them.

So, Wally would be there to comfort Dick when he really needed a friend. He knew it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

He was aware that Bruce would be willing to do the same thing… but Dick just didn't want to go to him and talk. He didn't want to look weak.

Wally did this a few times a year, whether it was the anniversary of Dick's parent's death, or a holiday that was once filled with joy now just bad memories.

He hated to see Dick like this. He was usually so strong… but this just broke his heart.

What really hurt, though, was that he just wasn't able to take that pain away.

Once again, Wally didn't know, or truly understand, the pain Dick went through.

And it was something that he wished he'd never know.

After all, if someone as strong as Dick would break down from it… who knows about Wally.

So, he sits here with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, in an attempt to comfort him.

Part of him wishes he'd never have to go through this… but, at the same time, part of him wishes he could understand.

Little did he know, he'd soon understand that pain.

* * *

It was a high-risk mission. Even one little mistake could cost everyone their lives.

Ra's al Ghūl was prepared for them… nothing unusual there. After all, he was prepared for anything.

But, even knowing Ra's would be prepared for them, it was still dangerous to send a group of teenagers into the stronghold of one of the most powerful terrorists in the world.

Getting into Ra's al Ghūl's fortress was easy… too easy, if you asked anyone.

Always the detective, Robin was suspicious… but Kid Flash simply said that it was luck.

"You're telling me that it's not unusual that a terrorist wouldn't have his guards posted?" Robin questioned.

"Well… it is unusual, but you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Kid Flash said.

"Really? You're really saying that?"

"Hey, it's true. We just lucked out and chose the only post without a guard. No big deal."

The entire team made the mistake of agreeing… and lowered their guard just a little.

They had split up into different groups to cover more ground.

Robin hacked every motion sensor and alarm in the building as a precaution. There was no reason to let their enemy know they were there.

Like earlier, there were no guards in sight.

Kid Flash once again called it luck… Robin, though, thought it was suspicious.

"Paranoid much?" Kid Flash asked.

"When you've lived in Gotham, paranoia tends to keep you from getting killed." Robin said.

"In case you've forgotten, we aren't in Gotham."

"Maybe… but the same rule applies here."

As if on cue, a gunshot rang through the halls.

It missed Robin by a centimeter.

"The Boy Wonder and Flash Boy… I was expecting the detective."

"Ra's!" Robin growled.

"Daughter, you take the Flash Boy. The Boy Wonder is mine."


	2. I Won't See You Tonight Part 2

**I Won't See You Tonight Part 2**

"Daughter, you take the Flash Boy. The Boy Wonder is mine."

Immediately, Talia charged at Kid Flash, a machete in her hand.

Even at his speed he barely had a chance to dodge her attacks.

Kid Flash kept glancing at Robin. He knew Ra's was well above his little bird's level… and if he's not careful…

_No… don't go there… Dick will be fine…_

He just had to finish with Talia… then he could help Robin.

He decided to just end this quickly. The sooner he finished with Talia, the sooner he could help Robin.

He started to run around Talia. He continued to gain speed until she passed out from the lack of air.

Great. He managed to stop Talia…

Now he just had to help Robin.

He sped over to his little bird.

_Holy shit… for an old man, Ra's is a damn good fighter._

Robin was having trouble keeping up with every attack that Ra's threw at him. He was pretty sure that he had a couple ribs that were cracked, or possibly broken.

The second he sees Kid Flash, he was about to sigh of relief… until he saw a smirk on Ra's face.

_Oh no…_

Robin sees Ra's reach for his knife.

And Kid Flash is running at full speed towards them.

He only had a split second to think.

"KF! Stop!" Robin yelled.

Kid Flash skidded to a stop with a confused look on his face.

Before he has a chance to explain, Robin feels a sudden, sharp pain in his side.

Seconds later, he sees the knife sticking out of his side.

Kid Flash runs past Robin, and punches Ra's in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" he yells. The force from the punch is enough to knock Ra's unconscious.

He resists the urge to beat Ra's into a bloody pulp to see if Robin was okay.

The younger of the two had removed the knife from his side, but he was bleeding copiously. His breathing was labored, and he was having a hard time staying awake.

"W-wally…" he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Shhh… don't talk Dick." Wally said, "You need to save your strength."

Robin coughed. Blood trailed down from the corners of his mouth.

Robin lifted up a hand to remove his mask, revealing two dark blue eyes.

Dark blue eyes that were slowly losing their life.

A small pool of blood was starting to form, getting Wally's uniform sticky from the dark red element.

But he didn't care about that. He was too focused on the dying boy in his arms.

"Stay with me." Wally pleaded, "Please… don't go…"

Dick coughed again. The bird took Wally's hand in his own.

"S-sorry… Wally…"

Wally held the boy closer. "No… don't give up. Not now. I need you."

Dick tightened his grip on Wally's hand.

"Wally… I love you." He said.

Wally was close to tears. It was obvious that nobody would be able to do anything to save him. Even at his top speed, Wally wouldn't be able to get Dick to the nearest hospital before he died.

"I love you too, Dick." He said softly.

He leaned down to kiss his little bird for the last time.

* * *

Everyone mourned the loss of their favourite little bird.

The team tried to console Wally… but it didn't help.

What he wanted was to have Dick there with him, by his side.

He wanted him to say that everything would be fine, that everything was alright.

But he knew it wouldn't happen.

He understood how Dick felt after losing his parents. He finally was able to relate to him.

But now, he couldn't help Dick through that pain anymore.

He went to the cemetery every day to talk to him.

Wally would tell stories about the team, from what stupid stunt he pulled to the shitty day he had at school.

It made him feel a little better… but it didn't ease the guilt.

Even now, after five years, he wished it was a bad dream.

He wished that he could just wake up and see Dick's dark blue eyes, full of life, and that comforting smile on his face.

He wished he could still hold him close, hear his voice, and kiss him.

Wally looked at his favorite picture of Dick… the one from their first date years ago.

Looking at that picture brings good and bad memories alike… good more than bad.

_I'll never stop loving you, Dick…_

Just as he was about to leave to visit Dick's grave, his cell rang.

"_Wally, you're needed for an important mission."_ Superboy said.

"Alright. I'll be there." Wally said, before hanging up the phone.

_Looks like I won't be seeing you tonight… but I promise I'll make it up to you, Dick._

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm a terrible person.**


End file.
